


Works of stone

by ItsOKiHATEmeTO



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOKiHATEmeTO/pseuds/ItsOKiHATEmeTO
Summary: Solas has the power to turn people into stone but only if he cares about them too much so when he grows closer to three people In the inquisition he doesn't know how he feels about it.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Solas, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus





	Works of stone

The frist three people to make a real impression on Solas was eather by accident, or on purpose. Of course these acurrents didn't happen all at once, each doing something completely different from the other.

Solas was a sad being who had been alone for a long time. He makes a mistake when he fails to protect his life's work. Now starting a war with the inquisition there are three people he didn't think he would get along with. Even more so with Dorian pavus a sassy mage who thinks highly of himself.

_it was a shady afternoon in haven when the herald walked into Solas tent unexpectedly. Both turning away as soon as they saw each other. Solas looked pissed at the unexpected acurrents, as the Harald looked ready to fly out the tent but disided to say what she came in for._

_Um Solas I wanted to invite you to join me on our way to the Hinterland to meet with the mage's um me, vivienne, sera, and you will be coming........if your ok with it......_

_Then she runs out of the small tent he was given. Solas sighs as he walls out of the tent Thinking " I'm going to regret this. "_

he didn't think the woman who he fell in love with would meet like that. Solas thinks as he stares at a statue with a beautiful elf standing there looking forward with a determined look on her face.

To think he would have given up everything if she had said something sooner about his certain problems with the world. Looking down at the staute one more time before turning around and walking out the door where his favorite spirt lies inside.

_solas? Why does bull always think he's not good enough for the one he loves? Cole appears out of nowhere somehow not startling Solas while doing so._

_I couldn't tell you cole I don't know much about the iron bull, ask Dorian he hangs around with him. I can't understand why bull does thought. Solas said as he turns towards cole to see a to calm of a face. Solas sighs bulls I. Love with Dorian isn't he?_

_Cole simply shakes his head yes disappearing from sight in a blink on of an eye. Solas will have to keep an eye on those two more. He doesn't want cole to have any kind of knowledge about love._

_Standing by the confused statue of what once was cole. Cole was about to ask what was Rong, he was sure of it when it happened._

_A few tears rolled down his cheeks silently as he began to sob. Cole stands for how his compassion comes from and how lavellan show his love. He just wishes that the two didn't have to get so close to him. They both would still be here now if so. The same thing with Dorian and how bull got caught with him by hugging his from behind._

_The two came to took for him and the others ending up just like them. Now they stand for everything else he ever knew, kindness, anger, and pain. He's just happy the two get to hole each other in there deep sleep._

_Solas was about to go into his having protected the three from Amy damage for another thousand of years. He was tired and longed for it. To be with the again._

_Slowly it happened Solas was on his nees in a prayer stance. The room was safely ritten in stone deep under the ground by now. Someday someone will find them and wonder just who made them and never Knowing there aren't made but they were human once._


End file.
